Brain
Brain *'Number': 80011 *'Class': BR Standard Class 4MT *'Designer': Robert Riddles *'Build date': 1951 *'Configuration': 2-6-4T *'Voice Actor': Tom Smith Brain is a large tank engine. Bio Brain was built in 1951 at Brighton Works. He was allocated to Plaistow for use on the London, Tilbury and Southend Railway. He named himself after his belief that he was extremely intelligent, even more so than his older brother, Brian. However, Brian pointed out that his name was merely an anagram of his own, causing a riff to open between the two brothers. The pair were later reallocated to Bournemouth to haul the heavier trains on the Swanage branch line. When Brian was reallocated again to Weymouth, he grunted his goodbye to Brain. Over the years, Brain apparently made several contributions to science which won him several awards. In 1963, Mr. Dark brought him to the Dark Railway where his older brother now worked to assist them, in spite of Brian's objections that they didn't need help. It didn't take long for the other engines to get sick of him, particularly with his boasting of his achievements and waking them up at 5am every morning. Eventually, however, after realising his intelligence, Theo and Otto decided to kidnap him and keep him in their secret lair in order to make him do some calculations for them, threatening to push him off a cliff if he refused. Left with no other option, Brain agreed to do so. When he was finished, the twins revealed to him what they had been working on that required his help; a teleporter (and time machine) that was now in need of a test subject. Brain pleaded not to be used, but the twins didn't listen and shunted him inside. The test was a success, with Brain ending up on an island surrounded in fog, but unhurt. Pleased with the results, the twins sent him back to the island, where he tried screaming for help for a while before giving up. Persona Brain is highly intelligent, and takes great pride in boasting about this to everyone else. This can irritate many, especially the engines on the Dark Railway. Livery Brain is painted in British Railways lined black livery with the late crest. Basis Brain is based on a British Railways Standard Class 4MT 2-6-4T. Brian and Freddie are also members of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 7 - The Man in Overalls (not named; mentioned) Films: * Event Horizon Dark DJ has hinted that Brain may return in a future feature film. Trivia * When depicted with a face by Dark DJ, Brain is seen wearing large glasses. * Brain is known to lose his mind when confronted with a paradox, as proven by Raymond. * Brain's habit of waking others up very early in the morning is a reference to Gary the Steam Engine: The Movie, which featured Thomas the Tank Engine doing something similar. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Dark Railway visitors Category:2-6-4